


A Collection of Kpop Oneshots

by Set_It_On_Fire



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One of these deals with suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Set_It_On_Fire
Summary: A ton of Kpop oneshots.Some are inspired by songsSome are not.I apologize in advance. This is a whole trainwreck.





	A Collection of Kpop Oneshots

This is just an into that will ve deleted later. This just exists so that I csn write the works in ny phone instead of solely in my notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for very sparatic updates.


End file.
